Going Around The Bend
by EspadaraUchiha
Summary: Again and Again and Again...Naruto tries to end this perpetual cycle called 'Life'.


Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure and Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, relaxed in his chair in the Hokage's office, placing a lovely picture of himself and his lavender-haired wife to the side. The village had flourished under his rule, the Hyuga clan was having better relations with its Branch Family, his friend-and spiritual brother- Sasuke Uchiha had started up the Uchiha Police Force after marrying their former teammate Sakura.

Naruto sighed as he remembered the days filled with constant fighting and war, slightly bored with the constant peace nowadays. Hinata had forbidden him to spar with Sasuke after they destroyed the Valley of The End and Naruto had come home with a Chidori hole still stuck in his chest. He couldn't help but let a smirk cross his handsome face as he remembered how he and Sasuke had sealed Kaguya away for good.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki...The Rabbit Goddess, The mother of the Sage of Six Paths...even now, after thirty years, Naruto feared her strength. He and Sasuke had barely been a match for her, even with the blessings Hagoromo had placed upon them.

A knock at his door drew his attentions, and the door was opened without Naruto saying a word. Sasuke was standing there, an uncomfortable look across his face.

"Naruto...she's back."

Naruto immediately leapt from his chair, tossing his hat to the side, and activating his golden chakra cloak. Ten Shadow Clones were summoned, before sitting on the ground and closing their eyes, drawing upon Natural Energy to give Naruto a large pool for his Sage Chakra. Naruto looked at Sasuke, seeing his activated Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan in his left eye. For both of these men, there were no other words to explain the situation. Both knew who _she _was, and both knew they must be at their best.

"Sasuke, lets go."

The two jumped from the window, racing at speeds that even ANBU couldn't detect. As they ran, Naruto mentally prepared himself for the next battle...

**"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll defeat her."** Naruto smiled as Kurama spoke in his mind, and nodded to himself. This was no time for doubts...

Naruto and Sasuke appeared at the edge of a clearing, that Naruto could've sworn was formerly filled with trees. Naruto extended his senses as far as they could go, finding nothing. "Where is she, Sasuke?"

Nothing met his response, and Naruto turned to find Sasuke gone; when he disappeared, he didn't know. So focused on finding Sasuke, he didn't notice as pale hand was stabbed through his chest, and his chakra being stolen at a incredible pace. He turned his head, to see Kaguya herself staring at him.

"I win...Ashura..." She said, draining Naruto's life before his very eyes. Out of the corner of Naruto's rapidly fading vision he spotted Sasuke's body, lying lifelessly on the ground.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Push, Kushina! Push!"<p>

Naruto awakened, feeling awfully cramped and wet. He attempted to voice his complaints, as he felt himself slide out of something.

He felt a towel go across him, drying him. Opening his eyes, it was to the sight of his father, Minato. Naruto felt himself go stiff. There was no way...

His father was _dead._

Moving his eyes slightly, he saw his mother, Kushina, panting on a table. Dear Kami, he had been sent back to his own birth...

Naruto froze, knowing what would happen next. He attempted to cry out in warning, only to feel himself now in the hands of Obito Uchiha, going under the name of Madara.

The events of that night happened exactly as his mother had told him; Obito ripping Kurama from Kushina, hypnotizing it to attack Konoha, Minato sealing Kurama into Naruto...

Naruto didn't cry as he saw his parents die. This was his second chance to save everyone that _could _be saved. Asuma, The Sandaime, Itachi, Nagato...He could change so much.

**"Naruto...Did we go back in** **Time?" **He heard Kurama ask in his head. Good. At least he had a companion.

_"Yeah...but...we can save everyone! We can stop the Akatsuki, save Nagato and Konan and Itachi, prevent the Massacre..."_

**"Hm...We probably could. You still have Ashura's power and all of your chakra from your previous life. I'm pretty sure we can do it, partner."**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, smiled as he rested in a small bed in his house. He had done it...saved everyone he could, though there were a few bumps along the way. He had been forced to tell Jiraiya and the Sandaime to gain their support, and they had killed Orochimaru during the Forest of Death.<p>

The Akatsuki had been destroyed extremely easily after they had stopped their attempt to capture Fu. The Five Kages had been forced to take notice, and destroyed the Akatsuki-bar Nagato and Konan- effortlessly.

Jiraiya had reconciled with the two orphans, and the three of them- alongside Shisui and Itachi- killed Obito.

The Uchiha Massacre had been prevented, Naruto having managed to convince the Sandaime of several crimes Danzo had committed. Naruto had married Hinata once more, to the delight of the fully reconciled Hyuga clan.

Naruto was now nearing One Hundred and Thirty, waiting for the Shinigami to give him his eternal slumber. He smiled as he felt his body give in, and prepared himself to see his loved ones again...

Only to awaken, feeling awfully cramped and wet, and smaller than he once was.

_'What...No...NO! I did everything! I SAVED EVERYONE!'_

And Naruto cried, not for his parents, but for himself. He had his second chance, and he had done everything he could. WHAT MORE WAS THERE?!

* * *

><p>Naruto gazed disinterestedly as Sasuke's Chidori pierced his chest. Would this end it?<p>

He awakened, feeling awfully cramped and wet, hearing his mother's pants of exhaustion.

Life 476...Fail.

* * *

><p>Naruto listened thoughtfully as Sasori-sensei explained the subtle arts of puppeteering. He nodded where it was appropriate, and began working on his puppet.<p>

Years would pass, as Naruto excelled in the art of puppeteering, and he would marry Anko. He would die, not of old age, but when Pain destroyed his human core in his puppet body.

He awakened, feeling cramped and wet.

Life 856...fail.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat atop the water, silently working on his chakra control. He would spend nearly his entire life, with hundreds of shadow clones, working slowly on this one endeavor. He would marry Shizune, and die of old age.<p>

He awakened, feeling cramped and wet.

Life 1,243...Fail.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood over the body of an injured ninja, healing him with his advanced medical ninjutsu. He married Tsunade, only to die by sealing Orochimaru with the Shinigami.<p>

He awakened...

Life 9,683...Fail.

* * *

><p>He stood amongst the ruins of Uzushiogakure, going over seals. He studied space time seals, finally inventing one that could possibly travel back in time with him. A grin came across his haunted face, as he applied the seal to himself. He would die working on another seal years later.<p>

He awakened, feeling cramped and wet, but the seal on his shoulder burned slightly. So it had worked...

Life 13,374... Partial Success.

* * *

><p>In his next life, he focused on solely forming a harem. Even with his stamina, he became exhausted.<p>

He awakened, feeling cramped and wet. For the next few lives, the sight of a naked woman makes him exhausted.

* * *

><p>He fought Kakuzu and Hidan, dying from Hidan's blood link.<p>

He killed Zabuza and Haku, sealing the Kubikiribocho within his seal. He would collect all of the blades, and marry Tenten.

He served Sasori again, recreate his puppets. After Sasori's death, he stored all of the puppets within the seal, and committed suicide.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked as Haku and Zabuza died once more. He could save them, as countless times before, but he didn't want to. He was just going through the motions now.<p>

_'Kurama...'_

**"Do it, Naruto..."**

Naruto stared at the ground, as a golden cloak of chakra covered his body. A slight pop sounded in the air as all of his puppets and the Seven Blades of the Mist were unsealed. Kakashi and Sakura looked on in confusion, unable to dodge as they were sliced in half.

Naruto raged across the land, destroying everything in his path. He felt a brief tang of regret as he murdered his team and Inari, but this was to relieve his stress...honestly, it was better than sex.

He died of staying his form for forty years.

He awakened, feeling awfully cramped and wet, but calm.

* * *

><p>This life, he served Orochimaru, learning from the treacherous sannin. He learned the Curse Seal, and Snake Sage mode. He surpassed Orochimaru's knowledge of the human body. He killed Orochimaru, mastering the Living Corpse Reanimation.<p>

He would survive for nine hundred years, moving from body to body, hoping that maybe that would break his curse. His luck ran out when a group of adventurers killed him.

He awakened...

* * *

><p>Naruto was born, again and again and again. The constantly repeating cycle. Every woman he had loved more than once. Every team he had been on, every ninja had been his best friend and worst enemy. Now, they were tools. Except for Sasuke, but even the connection between Indra and Ashura could only do so much...<p>

_'Kurama...I'm tired. I've tried everything...'_

Silence reigned for a long time, before Kurama spoke. **"We still have not done one thing; fight Kaguya once more. You can face her now, Naruto..."**

Naruto felt doubt cross through his body. Despite his godly chakra and techniques...Kaguya was on another level. No matter which life he led, all 524,646,457,632 of them, he had never gave Kaguya a chance to be revived.

_"If that is what it takes, Kurama...than I shall.'_

_**AN: I've been meaning to write this for a long time. Hey, my friend's little brother wrote a Naruto fic. It's absolute shit, but he keeps pestering for me to tell you guys about it. Look up **_naereTeo reoVveluton by Yinro.**_ Again, it is complete shit, and I have no clue as to how he considers it a legit story. It's almost as bad as Naruto veangence Revalations._**


End file.
